School Troubles
by Blak-Ice
Summary: ok. now i know a lot of people write stories about the flock going to school, but what about what they dont write? like the dating, the homework, the pranking, and report cards. Dr.M has a lot to deal with with these kids. have fun!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok guys. I don't have a lot of time. I was flying around with Nudge cause she's awesome.**_

_**Nudge: Damn straight I am. Nobody ever gives me credit. It's about Fang and Iggy, Fang and Iggy, Fang and Iggy. What about the rest of the Flock? Do we not exist anymore? I know I do, and I know they do. I also know that they feel left out. Even Ella. Speaking of which, I remember one time-**_

_**Me:NUGDE! KEEP IT DOWN OR THEY'LL-**_

_**Eraser 1: I've found the subject!**_

_**Me: CRAP!**_

_**Eraser 2: Subjects DT387530, and MO340281, return with us immediately, or we'll be forced to take extreme measures!**_

_**Me: Screw you! (Throws Flash bombs at them) Cover your eyes Nudge! **_

_**(Both cover eyes)**_

_**Erasers: ARGH!!!!**_

_**Me: Fly!**_

_**(Both pull out wings and start flying away)**_

_**Me: (Sighs) that was close. Next time we try to sneak into the school to get the records on you guys, DO NOT hit the Eraser with his spoon when we pass the cafeteria!**_

_**Nudge: But it was funny….**_

_**Me: So being chased by Erasers is your idea of fun!?**_

_**Nudge: (Sniffles) Wah! You're mean! (Flies in a different direction)**_

_**Me: Crap. Now I gotta apologize to her. But I also have to tell you why you're here. I came up with a new story I like to call "School Troubles". Here's the summary: Dr. M enrolled the Flock into school with Ella, and all's well…except for the fact they're all failing and getting serious trouble…all the time. Now they have to deal with dates, homework, pranks and report cards. So join them for all the fun-**_

_**NOW!**_

"Oh man, you are so dead when we get home. Mom is gonna murder you." Nudge teased Iggy and Gazzy. Oh yea, I'm Max. You should already know the Flock: Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. We all moved in with my Mom and half-sister Ella about 6 months ago. Then, Mom decided to enroll us in school. So far, so boring.

Back to what Nudge was saying, Iggy and Gazzy set off another stink bomb this week. It was the 4th time this week cause they were getting cocky. Well I guess they weren't so cocky cause they got seriously busted this time. And of course, me being the oldest, I got called down to the office, and was yelled at for how "such tom foolery and nonsense will not be tolerated." I told him I was sorry, but what I was really thinking was why the hell am I getting yelled at for what these two did?

"You guys better hope that she does." I said turning around to look at them. "Cause if she doesn't I will!" I said, punching my fist into my hand.

Fang walked next to me and smiled at my threat. Angel and Nudge were giggling, and Ella was holding Iggy's hand, trying to reassure him. Oh, did I forget to mention that they've been going out for about a month now? Fang and I have been going out for 6 months.

"I can't believe we got caught." Gazzy said, looking at the ground as he walked. "Where did it all go wrong?"

"I don't know. We had everything planned out perfectly." Iggy said, shaking his head.

"Maybe it was when you set off the 4th bomb this week and the principal found you in the janitors closet laughing your butts off." I said like it was obvious. Which it was.

"I told you we should have hid in the boys bathroom. There were more people in there so it would have been less obvious." Iggy said turning in Gazzy's direction.

"But then we wouldn't have seen the girls run from the locker room when it went off." He said.

"True, but here's the thing: I can't see at all!"

"Yea, but you could hear the screams that came from them, correct?"

"Yea. And they did sound disgusted." Both started laughing hysterically

"Yea laugh it up guys. We're home, so you only have a couple of hours before Mom gets home and kicks your butts." I said with an evil smile as I watched the smiles fall from their faces and them grow slightly paler.

"Max, you're not really gonna tell Mom, are you?" Gazzy asked. Actually, more like pleaded.

"Yea. Please don't tell." Iggy begged. "We'll do anything."

And that's when an evil thought came to my head. "Huddle!" Next thing I know, Angel, Fang, Nudge, Ella, and I are huddled into a circle. "Guys, we could totally use this to our advantage."

"What did you have in mind?" Ella asked.

"Oh Max! That's a great idea!" Angel said, agreeing with me. "I think that'll work out perfectly for us."

"Thanks Angel. And I'll let this one slide." I said, mentioning the mind reading thing.

"What are you two talking about? I wanna know. I bet it's good. Is it good? I-"

"Nudge!" Fang said, shutting her up.

"Thank you Fang." I said. "Back to what I was saying. We could totally blackmail them into doing our choirs and being our personal servents."

"That's great!" Nudge commented.

"I'm in." Fang said.

"Me too!" Angel agreed again.

"I don't know Max." Ella said, skeptically. "I don't think that it's right for us to do that to them."

"Ella, if you do this, you can have Iggy do anything for you as your personal slave."

Her face brightened up, and she cracked a huge smile. "I'm in!"

"It's settled then." I said as we broke apart.

"What's settled?" Gazzy asked.

"We have to do all their choirs and be their personal slaves." Iggy informed him.

"What!? Why?"

"Cause they're black mailing us."

"That's right. Now, I believe you guys have some chores to do." I said, opening the door to the house. Both groaned as stomped into the house.

"This is gonna be sweet." I said to the others, who were all smiling back. Even Fang.

By the time Mom got home, they had finished all our chores, and theirs, and now we were just ordering them around. "Yo Iggy, I need another soda." Fang called from next to me on the couch.

"Yes sir." He said through clinched teeth. He came out of the kitchen and handed Fang an ice cold soda. "Anything else!?" he said angrily.

"Nope." Fang said, returning to the TV.

Iggy walked back into the kitchen and continued dinner. "Hey, where's the Gasman?" I asked.

"He's having a tea party with my stuffed animals and recording it so me and Nudge can put it on youtube." Angel said deviously.

"You two are so bad." I said as Mom walked in. "Hey Mom." I said.

"Hey guys. How was school today?" she asked, taking a seat in the recliner.

"Fine." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh really?" she asked, eyeing me suspiciously. "Iggy, Gazzy?" she called.

"Yes?" Iggy asked as he walked in.

"Yea?" Gazzy asked, walking into the room with a green dress and make-up on. Wow. Angel really did a number on him. We were all holding back our laughter for when Mom was done talking.

"I got a call at work from the school. You two have been causing quiet some trouble with those stink bombs." Crap. Didn't count on that. "You guys are grounded. 2 weeks. No bombs, no tv, no video games. We clear?"

"Yes ma'am." They said simultaneously.

"Good. Now let's have dinner." She said heading toward the kitchen.

"I guess that means we don't have to worry about them blackmailing us anymore, huh Ig?" Gazzy said, whipping the make-up from his face.

"What was that?" Mom asked, turning to look at all of us.

"Everyone was blackmailing us into being their servants and doing their chores." Gazzy explained.

"Really? Well you won't have to worry about that anymore since you're all grounded for the next two weeks."

"Thanks a lot you stool pigeon." Nudge said.

"Great. Now we're all screwed." I said groaning in my head.

_**And this is just the beginning. I promise it'll get better. Tell me what you think. And also, let me know if you see Nudge. I really need to find her. Nudge! Nudge!**_


	2. Chapter 2:Dare to tell the Truth?

_**Ok, so I just got word from **_Jacob Black Ooft. . .Phitt _**that Nudge had just flew past her house, but by the time I got there, she said that I just missed her.**_

_**Thanks for the help though. So now, I'm flying around the United Kingdom, and I have no where-**_

_**Duh! The one place I can head to that I know Nudge will go: Paris, France!**_

_**Paris, here I come!**_

Chapter 2: Dare to tell the Truth?

So what do you do when you, your six siblings, and your three dogs are home alone when your mom has to work late at her vet clinic, and you're grounded? Play truth or dare.

"Max, I'm bored." Gazzy complained.

I rolled my eyes before saying, "Well we wouldn't be in this mess if you and Iggy hadn't been making stink bombs and setting them off."

"I still say it was funny," Iggy said in their defense.

"Is it funny that it's Friday night, and we're all grounded?" I asked. Iggy stayed silent. "That's what I thought."

Just then, Angel got an idea. "Hey, why don't we play Truth or Dare?"

"No." Fang and I said simultaneously.

"But why?" Angel whined.

"Because I don't trust you, Iggy, or Gazzy when it comes to Truth or Dare. Knowing you three, I'll end up even more ticked off then I am now."

"Ah come on Max. Please?" she begged.

I knew what was coming next. The Bambi eyes. I was ready to say no, when I remembered something. Last week, Mom made me a special batch of cookies. I had one left that I was saving, but someone ate it. I questioned everyone, but they all said no. But I knew someone who did know. Angel.

"Ok. On a few conditions."

"Ok. What?"

"First, the dare's have to be reasonable. If the person thinks it's too bad, they get a different dare."

"Ok."

"Second. When it comes to truths, you have to tell the truth cause if you don't, Angel will tell me. Angel, you have to tell the truth too."

"Ok, ok." She said, smiling at me.

"Third, if you get out voted on a dare by the rest of the Flock, you have to do it. But like I said, it has to be reasonable."

"Ok. Anything else?" She asked.

"Nope. Let's play."

"I'll go first!" Nudge said. "Fang, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said, like it was nothing.

"Is it true that you almost beat up the gym teacher last week cause he said you finished running your mile too quickly?"

"Yea."

I turned and looked at Fang, who had a look of satisfaction on his face. "What?" I asked.

"I finished the mile in under 4 minutes, and he accused me of cheating, and tried to make me run it again, so I told him no, and he said that if I didn't I would get a detention, and I told him that if he gave me a detention, I would tell the principal about how he was peeking in the girls locker room while they were getting undressed."

I was gonna be sick. "Ew, that's just wrong. How did you know he was doing that?"

"I didn't. it was just the first thing to come to my mind. He didn't argue with it, so I don't know, nor do I care if it's true." He said with a smirk on his face. "My turn. Iggy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Iggy said, trying to be brave.

"Ok. I dare you to let Angel braid your hair."

"What? Are you serious?" he asked, looking in Fang's direction in disbelief.

"Yep." Fang said, nodding and grinning a little.

"Fine. Angel?" Angel got up and started on Iggy's hair. "Ok. Gaz, truth of dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to call that pizza place, and order 15 pizza's to Mr. Mope's house." Iggy said with an evil smile. Mr. Mope was our assistant principal. He was always finding a way to yell at someone in the hall. Whether it was for standing to close to someone of the opposite sex, or writing on the wall, he was gonna yell at you for it.

"Why?" I asked Iggy.

"Cause earlier today when Ella and I were holding hands and walking to lunch, he yelled at us for it. But then I explained that I was blind, and he muttered something about how it was probably my own fault for playing with explosives or something."

"Oh. Ok. Whatever. As long as I don't get in more trouble, I could care less."

Gazzy picked up the phone, and dialed the pizza place. He used his ability to mimic people to sound just like Mr. Mope. (With a last name like Mope, I wouldn't be too happy either.) As soon as he hung up the phone, we all started laughing.

"Ok. Max, truth or dare?" Gazzy asked.

"Dare I guess." Boy, was I crazy.

"I dare you to play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' with….." of course we all know who he's gonna say right? Fang.

"Total!" wrong!

"What!? I have to kiss Total for 7 minutes?"

"In the _closet_ for 7 minutes. Well, get to it!" he said, handing me Total.

"You know you're gonna pay for this, right?" I asked him.

"Think of this as mine and Iggy's revenge for the whole servants thing yesterday." He said with an evil smile.

I groaned. "I object!" Total yelled in my arms. "There is no way I'm kissing her."

"What's so bad about my kissing?" I asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know. I don't know how Fang puts up with it."

"Listen here mutt," I said, getting angry. "I can kiss, and FYI, I'm not too thrilled about having dog spit all over my lips." I walked over to the closet, and slammed the door shut. Seven minutes later, I came out with dog drool all over my lips. I ran to the bathroom and started gargling with mouthwash and cleaning my face.

"I was wrong. Max can kiss." Total said from the living room.

"Thanks." I said in a disgusted tone as I returned to my seat. "Ok. Angel, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." She said as she continued to braid Iggy's hair.

"Do you know who took my last cookie? And if so, you'd better tell me."

"Yes, and it was Fang." She said simply.

"Wait, if you knew it was Fang, why didn't you tell me when I asked you before?"

"He paid me with a candy bar."

"FANG!"I turned to see that Fang had disappeared. Which kind, I don't know. Either he was still there, or he ran off like a scared little girl.

I started moving my hand over where he was sitting. I got a hold of something, and smiled. Fang reappeared , and it looked like I had a hold of his shirt. I threw him to the ground. "You're gonna pay for that cookie, and that candy bar."

He laid there, trying to look tough, but in his eyes, I could see that he was nervous. "And how exactly am I gonna pay?" he asked.

"Like this." I flipped him over so he was on his stomach, and twisted his left arm behind his back. He was straining to get up, but couldn't. I leaned down, and whispered in his ear, "don't ever take my cookies Fang, dear. You know that. You wont do it again. Clear?"

"Yea, yea." He mumbled. I got off him, and sat back down. When he was upright again, he was glaring at me.

"My turn again." Angel said. "Nudge."

"Um…truth."

"Is it true that you have a boyfriend that you don't want Max to know about?"

"NO! why would you think that?" she asked nervously. "If I had a boyfriend, I would totally tell Max. Why wouldn't I?" she said, looking around the room.

"Nudge?" I asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Ok, ok. He's not my boyfriend, he's a guy like that I've been talking to. I think he's cute, and I think he likes me."

"Ok. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I wasn't sure how you would react. You're ok with it?"

"Yea." I said, smiling at her.

"Thanks Max!" she said as she got up and hugged me. "Ok, my turn! Ella!"

"Um…dare?" she said like she wasn't sure.

"I dare you to," Nudge got up and whispered it into her ear. I watched as Ella's face grew redder and redder by the second.

"Do I have to?" she asked. Nudge shook her head up and down. Ella started giggling as she stood up and walked away.

"Nudge, what did you do?" I asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Something. You'll have to wait and see." She laughed. "Oh, and Iggy?"

"Yea?"

"You might wanna go to Ella's room."

"Why?"

"So you can see her since her wall are white."

"Ok. Whatever." Iggy got up and walked into Ella's room. It was quiet for a couple of seconds, until we heard. "Holy Crap!"

"Nudge, what did you do?" I asked again.

"I dared Ella to give Iggy a lap dance in that lingerie that she bought when we went to the mall a couple weeks ago."

"You bought what!?" I asked, raising my voice.

"Well, we bought it as a joke, and never actually thought we would use it. I thought of the lap dance part right now." She said, holding back a laugh. "They could be there for a while."

"Oh dear god." I said. My little sister was giving a lap dance to her boy friend/ my brother, and in lingerie! This was so wrong.

"Ok. How bout we go into the kitchen, and make some snacks?" I said, trying to distract Angel and Gazzy. I was gonna have a talk with Nudge about this later.

As we all went into the kitchen and started to make snacks, I got a call from Ella. "Max, Fang, come here, quick!"

We walked into the room to find Iggy sitting next to Ella, who was now wrapped in her bathrobe. "What's up? And we're gonna talk about this later young lady." I said, waging my finger at her.

She blushed, and looked back down at her phone. "One of the kids in my class just sent put a mass text message saying that his parents are out of town, and that he's throwing a party for kids 12 to 16 in our school. He said everyone is invited. You feel like being bad tonight?" she asked, giving me an evil smile.

I returned the evil smile and said, "I like the way you think."

To be continued….

_**Ok. So they're on their way to a party, and I just made it to Paris. I'm gonna look for Nudge some more, so wish me luck!**_


	3. Chapter 3:Party Deliquents

_**Ok. I'm in Paris, and it's great! The light, the culture, and still no sign of Nudge! Damn it! This better turn into one of those bogus world searches. **_

_**I'm currently heading toward the Eiffel Tower. Figured I'd get a bird's eye view from up there. (Get it? Bird's eye view?...ok. nevermind) **_

_**I'll let you know if I find her by the end of the chapter.**_

_**Later!**_

Chapter 3: Party Delinquents

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Iggy asked me.

"We gotta find out away to sneak out after Mom gets home." I started.

"But how are we gonna ensure that she doesn't notice that we're gone?" Ella asked.

"Well that's the thing. We're gonna need some help." I said. _Angel. I need you, Gazzy, and Nudge to meet us in Ella's room, ASAP._

_Ok Max._ She replied. 30 seconds later, they all walked through the door.

"So what's goin on Max?" Gazzy asked, sitting down on Ella's bed.

I took a deep breath. I can't believe I had to resort to this. "We need your help. We're going to a party tonight."

"But how can you? You guys are grounded." Way to point out the obvious Nudge. "You know like no tv, no flying, no leaving the house. It's pretty obvious. Unless you guys are gonna sneak out behind her back and-" for once, she stopped without having someone's hand over her mouth. "You guys are gonna sneak out, aren't you!? OMG! I cant believe you guys are actually gonna do something like that!"

"Yea, we are, and that's why we need your help. We need you to distract Mom while we're gone."

"But how exactly are we gonna do that?" Gazzy asked.

"Angel could make her think that we're there and make it look like we're there." I turned to Angel. "And this is the only time I'm allowing this." She smiled her little Angelic smile at me. Yea, like I'm gonna fall for that. "And Gazzy can use his mimic our voices to Make it sound like we're there."

"And what about me!?" Nudge asked.

"You can pretend to be sitting on someone's bed like you're talking to them, while Angel makes it look like they're really there."

"OK!"

"So what's in it for us?" Gazzy asked. And here's where the negotiating comes in.

"That depends…what do you guys want?" I asked cautiously.

"I want a get out of trouble free card for the next time Iggy and I blow something up, and I want one of Ella's stuffed animals and Fang's old CD player." Gazzy said. Man, he must put some thought into this.

"Why do you want my old CD player?" Fang asked.

"And why do you need one of my stuffed animals!?" Ella asked nervously.

"I've got a little experiment that I'd like to try, and I need a test subject." He said, smiling evilly.

"Deal." I said.

"What!?" Ella shrieked, looking at me with a confused look on her face.

"I'll get you another one Ella." I said, trying to get back to business. I crossed my arms, and turned to Nudge. "Next."

"I want Iggy to cook me my favorite meals for 2 weeks, and you and Ella have to take me and Angel to the mall, and buy us whatever we want. And, if we get something for you, you have to wear it at least once, at our choosing." She said, smiling at me.

See, this is why I don't like making deals with them. It's like making a deal with 3 little devils. I sucked in another deep breath. "Deal." I said, reluctantly. I wasn't sure why, but I had a really bad feeling that whatever she and Angel had planned.

"And that includes make-up." Angel added with a smile. Why that evil little-

"Ok Angel. What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to take me to the toy store, and buy me a friend for Celeste. I want extra dessert after dinner, and I want to be Flock leader." She said, smiling.

"No deal." I said, holding back to urge to freak out. When it comes to these kids, its best to stay calm when negotiating.

"Ok, then how bout a new video game for my Nintendo DSi?"

"Deal. Now get out so we can plan." Iggy said, pushing them out the door. He closed it, and turned around to face us. "Ok, so what do we do now?"

"We get ready for the party. We'll leave in about a half an hour. Meet in my room." I said. We all agreed, and rushed off to get ready.

Half an hour later, everyone was standing in my room lookin pretty darn good. Ella was wearing a pink t-shirt and a jean mini skirt. Iggy was wearing black kaki's, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a black tie and wristbands to match the pants. Fang was wearing a black turtle t-shirt with a black blazer over it, and black jeans. I was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, with a blue sleeve less t-shirt. Like I said, we all look good.

"Ok. So it's 6:45. It should only take about 10 minutes to fly there, and ten minutes back. We leave the party about 9:50, so we can get here right before mom sends the kids to bed. Got it?" I asked. Everyone nodded "Ok." I opened my window, and one, by one, we jumped out. Once outside, we ran across the street to the forest, and took flight.

I was in the front, leading as I always did. Fang was on my right, as he always was, and Iggy was on my left, caring Ella bridal style. She had her arms slung around his neck, and was laughing like she had just heard the best joke ever. "This is amazing! No wonder you guys are always doing it!" she shouted.

Iggy smiled and said, "That's nothing. You should the acrobatic tricks we can do."

"Not now Iggy." I said. "We have to stick to the plan. And besides, if you mess up, I don't want my little sister traumatized for life." I joked.

"And how exactly would I mess up?" he asked.

"If you through her into the air as part of your stupid little act, and missed her on the way down."

"I wouldn't and couldn't missed her." He said confidently.

"Except for the fact that you're blind." Fang said.

"Thank you Fang, King of the Emo bloggers." Iggy said sarcastically.

Fang turned slightly, and flicked Iggy off. But then I guess he realized it was useless on Iggy since he was blind, so he said, "FYI Ig, I'm flicking you off."

"Children please," I said, trying to act mature. "We all need to act like civilized adults and go out to have a good time."

"We're here!" Ella shouted, pointing down to a house below us. We made out descend, and headed for the house.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Iggy said as Ella knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a kid bout Ella's age came to the door.

"Ella! Hey, you made." He said, hugging her.

"Hi Byant. This is Jeff, my boyfriend." She said gesturing to him.

"Sup bro?" Byant said, bumping fist with him. "So you're the blind kid, right?"

"Yep."

"Dude, I hear you can cook like a pro. How can you do that if you're blind?"

"I've had a lot of practice." He said, with a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," Ell continued. "This is my sister Max, and her boyfriend, Nick."

"Sup guys?" he said, bumping fist with Fang. "So you guys ready to party?"

"Damn straight!" Iggy said.

"Then welcome to Casa De Par-ta!" he said, ushering us in. As we walked in, we saw so many people. There were a lot of people from our school there, so it wouldn't be too hard to mingle, and fit in. I guess…

"Ok. So stereo's over there, food and drinks are on the table, and bathroom's upstairs. Enjoy!" he said as he slowly backed his way over to a group of girls by the stereo.

"So…anybody thirsty?" I asked.

"I am." Ella said.

"Me too." Iggy followed. "I'll go get us a couple of drinks. You guys want anything?" He asked in mine and Fang's direction?

"Nope. I'm good." I answered.

"Na." Fang said.

"Ok. Oh, and FYI, you guys all look great." He said before running off to get there drinks. I was about to ask him how he knew what we were wearing, when I realized that the walls in the house were white. He came back, and gave Ella her punch. "Cheers." He said as theytapped cups, and started drinking.

"Hey Max." said Fang.

"Yea?"

"Wanna dance?" Ok. Is anyone else out there shocked, or is it just me? Since when did Fang like to dance? And I didn't even know he could dacne! I don't think I can. But will I ever get a chance like this again?

"Um…sure." I said. He grabbed my hand, and we headed toward the part of the house that was being used as the dance floor. The song that was playing was Fire Burning, by Sean Kingston. We started dancing, and I gotta say, Fang has some really good moves. I don't really know how long we were on the dance floor. I was too busy being mesmerized by him and his dance moves. Or I was until-

"Yo, Max!" Byant called.

I turned to see him waving me over. I turned to look at Fang, who simply nodded and followed. "Yea?"

"I think that your sis and her boyfriend have had too much to drink."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause they're on my couch, feeling each other up."

"What!?" I turned to the couch, and almost went into shock. There they were, making out, and feeling all over each other. I ran over to them, and pulled them apart. "What the hell are you guys doing!?"

"What does it looks likes we's is doin?" Iggy said, slurring every other word.

"It looked like you were trying to get to 3rd base with my little sister!" I shouted at him.

"What!? I wasn't not gonna let him get to 3rd base. I was gonna take him all the way home!" Ella said, laughing like a manic.

Both started laughing. "What the hell is wrong with you two? Are you high or something?" I asked.

Iggy started waving his cup in Fang's face. "Waiter! Filler up!" he said, laughing even more.

Fang took the cup from him, and started sniffing it. "Max." he said looking at me. "Smell this."

I took the cup from him, and sniffed it. That's when it hit me. "There's liquor in the punch!?"

"Well duh." Byant said from behind me. "What kinda party would it be without liquor?"

"That's it. We're leaving." I said as I piggy backed Ella, and Fang put one of Iggy's arms around him, and tried to help him walk.

Once outside, we had a new problem: How are we gonna get home? I mean, I could probably carry Ella by myself, but I wasn't sure if Fang could carry Iggy alone. If we tried to walk, it would take about half an hour. I checked the time. It was 8:34. That means we could get home before bedtime, and still not get busted.

"Ok Fang. We're gonna have to-" but I was stopped by the sudden siren of police cars. They were definitely headed this way. Someone must have called the cops. "Crap! Come one Fang, we gotta go!" we started to run the opposite direction of the sirens until we heard them coming from all directions.

We had no choice now. "Fang! U and A!" I shouted. We took to the skys. Or at least we did until Iggy started thrashing around in Fang's grasp.

"Hey! Lets me go. I can flies by all self my." Great. Now he's jumbling up his words.

"Iggy, calm down!" I shouted.

"No! I want down!" he said, elowing Fang in the face. As they started plummeting toward the ground, I dropped down, and tried to help. I wasn't exactly sure how I was gonna do it though. I dropped Ella down on the ground, and swooped under Iggy. I caught him, but he landed on top of me. Then, Fang crash landed right next to us.

"Good catch Maxie!" Ella cheered. Oh, they are both dead when we get home. Just then, 4 swat cars pulled up. I turned, and realized that we were on Byant's lawn. We were right back where we started. Great. Now, we're really dead….

To Be Continued…..

_**Hey. So I hope you liked the chapter. I've just spent the entire day here in Paris, and there's still no sigh of Nudge. Jacob Black Ooft…Phitt told me that Nudge was thinkin bout heading to Rome, so tha's where I'm heading next.**_

_**Please keep an eye out for her, and let me know if you see her.**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**Later!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Now what?

_**Me: Ok. I'm in Rome, and I'm tired as hell. I'm gonna stay at that hotel down-**_

_**Wait a minute..(Looks closer). Nudge! She's staying at that hotel! (Lands on balcony, and knocks on window)**_

_**Nudge: What are **_**you**_** doing here? I'm still mad at you.**_

_**Me: I know. That's why I came all the way to Rome to find you. I wanted to apologize. I'm really sorry.**_

_**Nudge: Sorry doesn't make fact that you yelled at me!**_

_**Me: I know. I was just frustrated that we were being chased.**_

_**Nudge: Well it's gonna cost you big time if you want me to forgive you.**_

_**Me: Crap…ok. What's it gonna cost?**_

_**Nudge: First, give me your credit card**_

_**Me: My credit card? (pulls out wallet, and credit card). Ok, but why?**_

_**Nudge: You'll see why. Now come with me. We're gonna start our shopping extravaganza! **_

_**Me: Oh Sh-**_

_**Nudge: language!**_

_**Me: Oh this is gonna be a long chapter….**_

Chapter 4: Now what?

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. A thousand times, crap!" I said as I paced in the little jail cell that we were being held in. So here's how we ended up here.

We sneak out to go to a party after getting grounded, then, we get there, and everything's fine. Me and Fang are dancing, and Iggy and Ella are drinking some punch. Then I find out that the Punch is spiked! So, I, being the leader, try to get everyone out of there and home, and be responsible. Then, Iggy elbows Fang in the face, we land in the yard of the party thrower, and the cops come.

What makes it worse, we could have gotten of scott free.

_Flashback:_

"Put your hands in the air." An officer yelled at us.

"We didn't do anything! I swear!" I tried to reason with him.

"We got a complaint about a out of control party. Is that true?" an lady officer said, walking over to us.

I pushed Iggy off me, and stood up so I could talk to her. "I guess. We have no idea. We were just on our way home from the park."

"Yea. Our brother and sister are really tired, so we decided to head home." Fang added.

She looked at us to try and see if we were lying. "You realize that it's past curfew?"

"Yea. We didn't realize how late it was until about five minutes ago. We're really sorry."

"Ok. I'll let you off with a warning. Get home now." She said, smiling at us.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I started to piggy back Ella, and Fang lifted Iggy's arm over his shoulder.

"Stupid pigs!" Iggy yelled. Oh crap. "You guys piss me off! Always picking on innocent people and teenagers! We have our rights!" he yelled.

"Is he ok?" she asked, eying him curiously.

"Yea! He's fine! He just gets really crazy when he's sleepy. He'll start saying random things." Please believe that. Please believe that.

"I'm not sleepy! I'm drunk!" Iggy yelled. Shit.

"Me too!" Ella joined in. Double shit.

"You're what?" she asked, flashing her flash light in his eyes.

"He's blind." Fang added. That's probably the only true thing that's come out of our mouths in the last 2 minutes.

"And what about her?" she asked, pointing her eyes in Ella's face.

"She's just weird." Fang said.

"Ok. Well if you don't mind, I'd like to give you all a breathalyzer test." She said.

Crap. Two minutes later, she found that our two siblings were positive. "Ok, I'm gonna have to take you all down town and call your parents."

"No! You can't take me! I won't let you!" Ella said, hiding behind me.

"We are so dead." I whispered while shaking my head.

_Flashback ends_

"Max, calm down." Fang said, sitting against the wall.

"How calm down? We're at the freaking police station after being arrested for having two drunken teenagers, lying to the police, and for resisting arrest." Oh did I forget to mention that last part? Ella started freaking out and trashing when they tried to cuff us. Then, Iggy kicked one of the cops, and tried to help Ella.

When we got here, we were questioned on where we lived and things like that. Here's how that went:

_Another Flashback: Max_

"I know my rights! I don't have to say anything." I said, crossing my arms.

"Young lady, you realize that the more you refuse to comply, the more severe your punishment will be."

"Trust me, nothing you can say will convince me to talk."

_Next Flashback: Fang_

"Young man, please answer the questions. The sonner you comply, the sooner we can get you out of here." The officer reasoned with him.

Fang just sat there, silently glaring.

"Ok, get this kid out of here. He's starting to creep me out…"

_Next Flashback: Iggy_

"Young man, can you please tell me your address."

Iggy's eyes started to water. "No. I can't." He said.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't know it. I'm blind! I can't see anything! I've never seen it!" he yelled as he started to ball his eyes out.

"Son, calm down. Everything's gonne be fine."

"No it's not! Every time someone says it's gonna be fine, it get's worse!" he continued to cry.

_Last Flashbacks: Ella_

"Miss, will you please tell me your name and address."

"Please just let me go. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything."

"Miss, please just tell me your name and address."

"I don't want a criminal record! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again."

The officer sighed, and left the room. "This is why I hate having to deal with kids."

_Flashbacks End_

"We need to stay calm and think about our options." He said.

"Ok. First, we can call Mom, tell her the truth, and have her come get us."

"Let's save that for a last resort."

"Agreed. We could try to have Iggy pick the lock or try to make a mini bomb to blow up the lock."

"I like the first one, but he's way to drunk, and even if we did, these two are way too drunk for us to sneak out. The second one isn't a good idea at all."

"Why not?"

"Iggy's already crazy enough when making a bomb. Imagine a drunk Iggy."

"Good point." I sat there and tried to think up another idea.

"I could always go invisible. Then when the guard comes in, I ambush him, and and we get outta here as fast as we can?"

"No. If we do that, not only could we never go home again, but then we'd be outlaws. If mom ever found out, we'd be in even more trouble!"

"Yea. So I guess we have to use our last resort."

"Yea." I walked over to the bars of the dark cell. "Hey, I want my one phone call!"

"Yea, yea. Keep it down you little brat." The guard said, opening the door so I could come out.

"You'd better watch yourself. I got your badge number." I threatened.

"Whatever." He led me over to the phone, and walked back over to the desk.

I stood there for a couple seconds before dialing the number. It rang for a couple of seconds. Part of me was hoping that Mom wouldn't pick up the phone.

"Hey?" she asked. It was definitely her voice.

"Hey Mom. Um, listen…we snuck out to go to a party. Iggy and Ella got drunk, and then we got taken down to the police station. We're there now. We need you to come and get us."

"Oh my god! I'm on my way." She said before she hung up.

I walked back over to the cell, and sat next to Fang. "So how long do you think it'll take to get here from the house?" I asked.

"Ten minutes. Maybe less."

"So we have t-minus ten minutes in counting before we die." I said, snuggling up to him.

"Yea." He said, kissing my head. "Let's enjoy it."

"Yea." I agreed.

We sat there for five minutes, when we saw three people we didn't expect to see. "Nudge? Gazzy? Angel?" I asked, walking over to the bars.

"Max!" Angel cheered, running up, and hugging me through the bars. "We're so glad you guys are ok."

"What are you doing here? Where's mom?"

"She called before you did. She said that one of her poodle's at the vet went into labor, and that she could be gone a couple of hours."

"Well that doesn't help. We're still-" then something hit me. "Wait, if she's at the vet, then who picked up the phone?"  
"That would be me." Gazzy said proudly.

"Of course. I should have known." I said, with a smile.

"And we got a plan to get you guys out of here." Angel said winking at me. She walked over to the desk where the guard and the other officers who brought us in where sitting. "Excuse me sir." She said as she stood on her tiptoes so she could see over the desk.

"Yea?" he asked rudely.

"You didn't see any of these kids to night. You don't know who they are. Everything that has happened tonight that involves them, never happened."

"We've never seen these kids before….we don't know who you are…" they all repeated while Nudge grabbed the keys, and let us out.

We all ran outside, or in Iggy and Ella's case, staggered outside, and walked home.

"I can't believe that you guys did that! I'm so proud of you." I said, hugging them all as I headed up the porch.

"Um Max," Gazzy called. "Before you open the door, you should know…we made a little mess…"

"How little?" I asked.

"Like, the whole kitchen is covered in ice cream, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream…" Nudge said.

"What?!" I shouted. "What did you guys do?!"

"We got into an argument over the chocolate sauce, and then the whipped cream got in peoples hair, and it just turned into one huge food fight." She explained.

We walked into the kitchen. "Oh my God." Was all I could say. We sent Iggy and Ella to bed, and got to work on the kitchen.

We had been working for about a half hour, and we were all really tired. But we were almost done. Then, the door opens, and we all tense up, and stopped dead in our tracks.

Mom shuffled her way into the kitchen, barely noticing us. "Hey guys," she yawned. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She continued to shuffle out of the room, and down the hall to her room.

"Well. Looks like we're off the hook on this one guys." I said with a smile. "And Fang?"

"Yea?"

"Remind me to never do this again." I said laughing.

**Surprise! Bet you thought they were gonna get in trouble, didn't ya? I bet no one was expecting the younger flock members to come to the rescue of the older ones, did ya? Lol. **

**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**

**Later!**


	5. Chapter 5: College Boy Part 1

Chapter 5: College Boy Part 1

"Where the heck are Iggy and Gazzy? They went to pick up the food 3 hours ago." Nudge complained from her spot on the couch.

"I'm sure they're gonna be here soon." Ella stated. "I mean all they had to do was pick up the food. How much trouble could they really get in?" Just then, the doorbell rang. "Ahh…" she groaned. "Does that bell have to be so loud?"

"It's not. That's the effect of the classic hangover." Fang said with a smirk.

"Max, what's a hangover?" Angel asked as I got up to answer the door.

"It's when you drink too much alcohol, and wake up the next morning feeling sick and have a really bad headache. It's also a good reminder of why you shouldn't drink too much." I said, as I opened the door. There stood the Gasman, hot, sweaty, and out of breathe, and carrying all our bags of Chinese food. "Gaz, where's Iggy?" I asked as I grabbed a couple of bags from him.

"Lost. Him." He said, placing the remaining bags on the table.

"What!? Lost him how!?"

"When we left the restaurant, we decided to fly a different route. When we were passing over a paintball field, a bunch of paintballers saw us, and thought we were birds, and tried to shoot us out of the air."

"Ok, that still doesn't explain what happened to Iggy."

"Well, they hit us a couple of times, and Iggy was super mad about it, so we landed in a nearby alley. He gave me the bags he was carrying, and told me to go home. I asked what he was going to do, but all he said was that I had 10 minutes to get away from the paintball field, and then he took off for the field. Carrying all the food, I was too heavy to fly, so I had to walk. 10 minutes later, I saw a huge explosion of paint right where the field was, and knew that it was Iggy. I was super mad that he ditched me so he could blow up the field. I totally could have done that!"

"You're getting off track Gaz."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Anyway, so when I realized what he did, I ran back to the field to look for him. I was panicking, thinking 'Oh my god, my best friend is blind and in the middle of the city, alone. Gotta find him, gotta find him!'"

"Aww…" Ella said.

"But I stopped thinking that 2 and half hours ago. The only thing going through my head then was 'That big dumb jerk. Making me carry all the food. Can't even cause these stupid bags are so heavy."

"Then why did it take so long for you to get back?" I asked.

Just then, Gazzy did something I almost never see him do: he started crying. "I got lost…" he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. I felt so bad for him. I walked over to him, and held him tight. "When I went looking for Iggy, I wandered around for about an hour before I figured he was probably here, and started to head home, when I realized I was lost."

"Wait, how could you get lost?" Fang asked, his mouth full of shrimp egg foo young. "We have built in radar, remember?"

"Well mine's not as good as yours, Iggy's, and Max's. And you try being an eight year old, carrying heavy bags of Chinese food around the city, looking for a blind, not knowing your going, and nobody pays any attention to you when you ask for help, so you wander around for an hour and a half, and then walk home for a half hour, and then you get questioned on where you were and what happened to the blind kid, and what to take a nap, but you can't cause-"

"Ok! We get it!" Angel interrupted him. "Jeez Gaz, you're starting to sound like Nudge, you big cry baby." She said, finishing her second box of shrimp fried rice.

Gazzy turned to his little sister, glared at her. Hard. "Shut up Angel! I swear, I'll-"

"Whoa. Easy you two." I said, rubbing his shoulder. "Maybe you should go take a nap to relax a little."

"Yea. That sounds like a good idea…" he said as he shuffled his way up the stairs and to his room.

"Man, that kids a trooper." I said. "Ok. We need to go out there and find Iggy."

"Right. After we finish eating." Nudge said.

"Agreed." Fang said.

"Me too." Angel said, he mouth full of food.

"What she said." Total added.

"Guys! We have to find Iggy! He's blind, and could be in serious trouble!" Ella reasoned. Just then, her stomach growled a low growl.

We all started laughing. "Ok. We'll go looking for him after we eat."

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Iggy ran from the paintball field as fast as he could.

_Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…._he thought as the paintballers chased after him.

"Get your ass back here!" one yelled they continued to shoot paintballs at him.

Iggy took a sharp right around a corner. He had no clue where he was, or even where he was going, but he could hear cars coming down the street. He estimated that he had maybe 15 seconds before a row of cars came. He could make it maybe. _Stupid jerks. If they didn't have me out numbered 15 to1, I would have taken them out. _

He sprinted across the street as fast as he could, narrowly missing the car that whizzed past him. Even though he made it across the street, he continued to run. He knew the first rule when you escape your chaser, get away and hide until its safe.

He took a quick left down an alley, and another quick right after that. He turned his head, trying to see if he could hear if they were still chasing him, when he was suddenly stopped. Hit something, and he hit it hard. He laid there on the ground, holding his face, and swearing under his breath. "Damn it, damn it, damn it…." He said as he slowly got to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing!?" someone called angrily from behind him.

Iggy turned around, and looked in the direction of the voice. "Excuse me?" he said in a ' who the hell just said that!?' tone.

"What the hell is wrong with you, running into a brick wall like that. What are you, blind or just stupid?"

"For your information, I am blind!" he said, angrily.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I thought you were just acting stupid. I'm Tiffany."

"I'm Jeff. Nice to meet you." He said as he shook her hand.

"So are youa student here?" she asked in a flirtatious tone. Iggy could here it in her voice, and it made him slightly uneasy.

"Here?"

"Yea. You do know where you are, right?"

"Yea, sure I do. sorry, guess my heads still a little whoozy from the impact."

"Oh, ok. So you like it here at Arizona State?" she said, tracing a finger down his green shirt, and over one of his pecks. He'd been working out a lot lately, mostly to keep up with Fang and to impress Ella. The result were starting t show, but he still had a ways to go before he caught up with Fang.

_Oh my god. I'm all the way at Arizona State!? How freaking far had I run? And this girl is a serious flirt. I'd better get out of here, and fast. _"Its ok."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what's your major?"

"Culinary Arts."

"You can cook?"

"Yea, I guess you could say that."

"Really? That's awesome. Hey, me and my friends are throwing a party tonight. Wanna come?"

"Um, I don't really think that's a good idea. I really should call my sister and have her come and get me."

"Oh come on. You can stay at my place, and I promise to take good care of you."

"I don't know…"

"Just one night. Come to the party, then after, I'll take you home. Promise."

Iggy thought this out carefully. This maybe his only chance of going to a college party, and once he got home, Max was gonna chew him out bout the paint bomb and for leaving Gazzy all alone in the city. And it was just one night. What harm could it do?

"Ok. One night, then I'm gotta go. Deal?"

"Deal!" she said excitedly. "Come on. We gotta get ready for the party." She said, grabbing his hand, and leading him back to her apartment. "So, what kind of girls are you into?"

"I have a girlfriend. She has tan skin, brown eyes, and beautiful brown hair. Or so my brother told me."

"Aww. She sounds nice."

"She is. Speaking of which, do you happen to have a cell phone? I need to call my family."

"Yea, sure." She let go of his hand momentarily, and dug into her purse for her phone. "Here you go. Do you need help dialing?"

"No. as long as it's not touch screen, I'll be ok." He flipped it open, and dialed the house.

The phone rang a couple of times before it was answered. "Yo?" Fang said into the phone.

"Nick, bro, thank god you're home." Iggy said with relief.

"Ig? Yo, where are you? We'll come and get you."

"No, no. don't worry. I'm ok. I just got a little side tracked. Listen, I need you to do me a favor. First, is Max pissed at me?"

"Yea. She's a little upset that you left Gazzer's by himself out there. Then she was even more pissed that you got yourself into trouble with a paint bomb. She said when she finds you, and I quote 'I'm gonna kick his skinny butt from here to next week, and then next week, I'm gonna do it again!'"

"Ok. That's definitely not a good thing. Listen, I'm really far away from the house. I'm gonna crash somewhere for the night, then I'll be back in the morning. I need you to tell everyone I'm ok, and that I'll see them tomorrow. Ok?"

"Sure bro. just stay safe, and call if you need anything."

"Cool. Thanks bro."

"Yea. Later."

"Later." He hung up the phone, and handed it back to Tiffany. "Ok. It's all settled. So now what?"

"Now, we go to the party." She said in a seductive voice.

_**To Be Continued…..**_

_**Ok, I'm gonna tell you right now, Iggy's getting himself in deeper then he thinks. As you can see, he's going to a college party, with a girl who's trying to seduce him. Now I want all of you to review, and I want you to tell me in your review what you think is going to happen. I'll say this: it's bad. Soon as I get 25 reviews, I'll update. So if you want to know what's gonna happen, you'd better review, and fast! **_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**-Later!**_

_**-Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings**_


	6. Chapter 6: College Boy Part 2

Chapter 6: College Boy Part 2

"Tammy? Sara? I'm home!" Tiffany shouted as they entered the house. Iggy was staying as alert as possible considering he was alone on a college campus and was visually impaired….to say the least.

"Hey Tiff." Said the first girl as she walked into the living room from the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Iggy standing behind Tiffany. "Who's your friend?" she asked.

"This is Jeff. I met him earlier today after he ran into a brick wall."

"Ran into a brick wall?" she asked Iggy.

"I'm blind." Iggy said like it was nothing, which in his case, it wasn't.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I'm Tammy by the way." She said, shaking his hand.

"It's alright. I'm used to it, so it's not really a big deal anymore." He told her reassuringly.

"He told me he was majoring in Culinary Arts." Tiffany added.

"Really? You can cook?"

"Well I don't like to brag," when in reality, he loved to. Especially in front of Max, "but I guess you could say I know my way around the kitchen."

"Wow. That's so cool. Are you gonna stay for the party?"

"Yea, but I have to back home tomorrow or my sister will kick my ass."

"Well then we'll just have to make sure you have fun tonight." Tiffany said in her flirtatious way. She then had a sudden realization. "Hey, where's Sara?"

"She's out picking up things for the party."

"Oh, ok. So what do we still need to do?" she asked.

"Well we still need to decorate the house on the outside, and we need to build the bar."

"I can handle the decorations." Iggy offered.

"You, decorate? How?"

"All I need is a couple of supplies. I need the decorations, an old calculator, and a water gun. Do you have that stuff?"

"I think we have an old calculator, but no water guns." Tammy said sadly.

"That's ok. Do you have an old DVD player?" Iggy asked.

"Yea. I think it's in the garage." Tiffany said, walking out of the room. After a couple minutes of rummaging, she found it. "Here you go." She smiled as she gave it to him.

"Thank you. Now I need a hose and a bike chain."

"Why?"

"You'll see." He said deviously. He walked out into the front yard, and got to work on his device.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." He said, not even bothering to look at her, which wouldn't have mattered since he couldn't see her anyway. "Now I just move this wire here, put the bike chain there, attach the hose onto the rear port, and hook up the calculator to the front of it, and it's done!" he declared.

The girls walked over and looked at the mechanism in front of them. "What is it?" Tammy asked.

"This, is the answer to our little decoration problem." He said with a smiled plastered on his face. "You just program the direction into the calculator, and stand back."

"Do you really think it's gonna work?" Tammy whispered to Tiffany.

"I don't know. I mean, he's blind, and he tried to build something that can supposedly decorate a house. I think we should just go along with it, and when it doesn't work, we just console him."

Iggy smiled as he listened to them talk behind him. _I'll show you. I make be blind, but I'm also the greatest inventor that ever lived. _He picked up the calculator, and programmed the instructions into the device. "You might wanna step back." He said as the machine hummed to life. The girls watched in amazement as the lights of the machine started to flicker, and decorations shot from the hose at superfast speeds. The machine rotated from side to side until it was out of decorations. It slowly turned itself off, and displayed the "GOODBYE" jester that most DVD players show when they turn off.

Iggy's smile grew even wider, if that's even possible. _I should remember to make one of these for when we have to decorate for the holidays. Dr.M would definitely like that, and it would probably score me some brownie points with Ella. _He thought to himself before he turned back to the girls. "Well?"

"That. Was. Amazing!" Tammy cheered as he ran up to him and hugged him. "How did you do that?"

"Let's just say that I'm a real handy man." He said.

"Wow. That is seriously cool! I cant even-" but she was cut off by the shouting of another person.

"What the hell are you two doing out here? You're supposed to be getting ready for the party! And who the hell is that?"

Tammy let out a low sigh before turning around. "Hey Sara."

"Why are you standing out on the lawn? You're supposed to be building the bar." She said, stomping up to them. "And who's the skinny kid?"

"This is Jeff." Tiffany said. "I met him earlier today after he ran into a wall, and-"

"Jeez, what a retard." She said, laughing at him.

"Excuse me?" Iggy said, anger building up inside him.

"You heard me. What kind of retard goes running into walls?"

"For your information, I'm blind!" he spat at her. She was really starting to piss him off.

"Oh, boo hoo. Cry me a river. We all have our problems ya'know!" she turned toward her car, and grabbed some bag. She walked backed over to Iggy, and shoved them into his arms. "Look, if you're gonna hang here, you're gonna work. Get to it." She said before walking off into the house.

"Who the hell was she, and what's her problem!?" Iggy asked angrily.

"I'm so sorry about that. That's our older sister Sara. She's not normally that carbby-"

"You mean, bitchy." Tammy interrupted.

"Yes. Anyway, it's only cause she just broke up with her boyfriend of 2 years last week. She found out that he was cheating on her, and she's been really angry ever since. But that's why we're having the party tonight. Bring her out of her pissy mood."

"Yea cause she really needs it." Iggy said bitterly.

"Like I said, I'm really sorry." Tiffany said again.

"Don't worry. I totally understand. My sister can be the same way. Actually, she can get really bossy and angry over nothing." _Speaking of which, I wonder what's happening back at the house right now…._

**Back at Dr. Martinez's House…..**

"Yo, Max." Fang called from the living room.

"Yea?" I asked as I walked into the room. I had just woken Gazzy up from his nap so he could eat.

"I just got off the phone with Iggy." He said like it was nothing.

"What!? You did!? Where is he? I'll go get him." I asked quickly. I was nervous for his safety, but more anxious to find him so I could kick his butt.

"I don't know." Fang said, not even looking up from the TV.

"What do you mean, 'I don't know'!? You said you just got off the phone with him!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Ella yelled from her room. I was so tempted to scream back at her and make her hangover worse, but I had more important things to worry about. Like where my blind, pyromaniac brother was.

"He didn't tell me where he was. All he said was to tell everyone that he was ok, and that he's gonna be back tomorrow."

"Well where ever he is, I hope he's enjoying it cause when he get home, he's not gonna enjoy what I'm gonna do to him."

**Back to Iggy….**

Iggy was having the greatest time of his life. The party had started only 30 minutes ago, but already it was packed. There were wall to wall girls, the music was loud, and everyone was dancing to their hearts content. Iggy was standing by the bar and listening to everyone around him. Even though it was loud, he could still tell everything that was happening around him, so even if he were potentially attacked, he would be able to hear them coming.

"Hey, what a drink?" Tiffany shouted over the music.

"I'm not much of a drinker," he replied sheepishly.

"Aw, come on. You're supposed to be having fun tonight, remember?"

"That's true." He said. He stood there for a couple of seconds before a smile came across his face. "Ok. Why not."

"Good. Here you go." She said, handing him a drink.

"What is it?" he asked as he smelled the alcohol practically pouring out of the cup.

"A coke mixed vodka." She replied.

Iggy took a sip of it, and tried not to cough. "Wow. It's really strong."

"Yea. When we have parties, we make sure that every drink is so strong, you can taste the liquor in every sip!"

"I can see." He said as he continued drinking it. As he finished drinking it, he could feel the alcohol coursing through his veins. "Wow. That was pretty good."

"Want another?" she asked.

"Sure." He said. A couple seconds later, he felt his hand on a cold drink. He picked it up, and started sipping on it like he did the first one. He could definitely taste the alcohol, and it was good. Once he had finished his second drink, a thought dawned on him. "Hey, how much of the actual drink is liquor?"

"A little more than half the glass. Why?" she asked as she poured him another drink.

"Well I'm not much of a drinker. How many of these usually get people drunk?"

"Like 4. Maybe 5. Depending on your tolerance for alcohol."

"Well mine's pretty low." He said, giggling a little as his cheeks started to turn a light pink color.

"I can tell, you cute little light weight." She said, handing him another drink. She kissed him on the cheek before saying, "You wanna dance?"

"Sure." He said, chugging his drink. She grabbed his hand, and lead him onto the dance floor. They started dancing to the song 'Bump n Grind', by , and Iggy could feel the heat radiating off her body. Tiffany smiled as she grinded up and down on Iggy. She was going to get him to make out with her before the night was over.

"Hey, I'm gonna het you another drink." She said, walking away from him. When she came back, Iggy was standing there, completely unaware of her presence. "Here you go." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." He said, smiling even wider then he had before. He was definitely drunk. He knew it. In fact, he liked it. He liked the feeling of acting normal, and not having to runaway, or sleep in a park, or eat out of the garbage. He was having the best time he's had since they moved in with Dr. Martinez. He wasn't even worried about the consequences of what he'd today, nor was he going to anytime soon.

"You know, I really like you." Tiffany said. "You're really cute."

"Thanks. If I could see, I'd tell you you were cute too." He said, laughing at the end.

"Thanks. " she said, stepping closer to him then need be for the dance. She got on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and slammed her lips against his. Iggy instinctively wrapped his arms around her, and kissed back. In his heart, he knew what he did was wrong. He knew that if Ella ever found out, she would be heartbroken. But in his mind, all he could think of was the thrill he was getting of acting normal, and breaking the rules. He knew if Max ever found out what he was doing, she would have his head. But at this point, he didn't really care.

When they finally broke apart for air, Iggy's smile was so wide, he could bearly contain his laughter. "That was nice."

"It was more than nice." Tiffany said, smiling back at him. She couldn't contain herself any longer. "Hey, follow me." She said.

"Ok." Iggy said obediently. She grabbed his hand, and lead him past all the people in the room. He followed her all the way to the stairs, and listened as the music started to die down. "Hey, why did the music get softer?" he asked, disappointedly.

"Because we went upstairs. We're in my room now." She said, closing the door. She lead him over to the bed, and sat him down.

"Why are we-" but he stopped suddenly. He started to fee woozy and light headed. His head started to spin, and before he knew it, he blacked out. Tiffany stood over him with a smile of victory and satisfaction on her face.

The next morning, Iggy awoke to the sound of people arguing. He sat up slowly as he got a sudden headache from another hangover. "I can't even believe you Tiffany." He recognized that as Tammy's voice.

"I don't get what the big deal is." Tiffany replied.

"You don't get what the big deal is!?" Sara yelled. "You drugged a guy, and raped him! Do you know what could happen to you!? To us!?"

Iggy's breath stopped half way in his chest as the words replayed in his head. _You drugged a guy, and raped him….You drugged a guy, and raped him…._

_No. that can't be. There's no way- _but he stopped when he suddenly realized that he was laying in her bed, naked. Iggy didn't know what to think. He knew that what had happened was his fault. _If I had stayed on guard. If I hadn't drunk those drinks last night. If I hadn't been stupid enough to trust her. Max was right. Never trust anybody. _Sudden realization hit him. He had to get out of there, and back to the Flock.

He got up from the bed, and scrambled around, looking for his clothes. He grabbed something, and recognized the color as his shirt. He threw it on quickly, and continued to search for his clothes. Once he found his underwear and pants, he quietly felt his way over to the window, and lifted it. He climbed out, and stood on the ledge of the house for no more then a second before he was in the air.

His thoughts were so jumbled, that he didn't know what to think. He had just been taken advantage of, he had a hangover, and he was in for the ass kicking of a life time. _How could I be so stupid? I should have known something like this was gonna happen. _He thought to himself as he flew home. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't even realize that it was raining.

When he landed in the front yard of Dr. Martinez's house, he walked up to the front door, but it opened before he could even get a hand on the knob.

"Iggy! I'm so glad you're safe!" Angel said as she embraced him in a hug. Iggy instinctively hugged her back. He blocked his mind so she would have to know what happened to him. she pulled back, and hit him in the chest. "That's for leaving Gazzy in the middle of the city by himself."

Iggy smiled at her playfulness. "Sorry Ange. I'll try not to do that again."

"We'll you'd better not. And you might wanna get ready cause Max is really mad."

"Yea. I know." He said as she lead him into the house.

"Here." She said, sitting him on the couch. "And good luck." She said. She kissed his cheek, and ran off.

"Thanks." Iggy said. He sat there for a couple of seconds before he felt someone smack him in the back of his head. He didn't need to see to know who it was. "Hey Max."

"Don't you 'Hey Max' me. Do you have any idea how pissed I am or how much trouble you're in right now?" she asked as she paced around him. She had never been this angry at him in her entire life. "I was worried sick about you. You left the Gasman, and eight year old child, alone in the city, and you stay out somewhere unknown, doing who knows what. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm really sorry Max. I know what I did was beyond stupid-"

"Oh you got that right."

"And I really just don't know what to say. I'm sorry, and it won't happen again."

Max let out a deep sigh. "Whatever. I really don't feel like dealing with this right now. Just, don't do it again. I'll think up a punishment later. Just get out of here before I decide to kick your ass." She said, threateningly.

"Ok." He said. He stood up, and walked up the stairs, and toward his room. As he was, he bumped into someone. "Sorry." He said quickly.

"It's ok Iggy." Ella said. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm just glad you're safe. Don't ever do that again. Promise?"

"Promise." He said, hugging her tightly, and holding back tears. _I promise, I'll never do something that stupid ever again. Should I tell her?_

"So what did you do while you were gone?" she asked, still in the same hugging position.

"Nothing." He finally said. _I'll tell you about it. One day. Just, not today. _"I sat around in a tree last night, and thought about you."

"Really? Cause I thought about you too." She said as she planted a passionate kiss on him. _Now this feels right. Kissing that slut last night felt so wrong. Kissing Ella, feels so right._

_**So, what did you think? It's kinda bad what I did to Iggy, but it's a real situation. This is something that could happen to anyone. But I didn't want Iggy to be broken down, and messed up because of it. Or, not right now at least. When he finally tells someone about it, he might, but he's a strong guy. He's gonna be ok. Please don't hate me.**_

_**Next chapter, Nudge wants to date. How will Max react? Read on to find out!**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**Later!**_

_**-Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings**_


	7. Chapter 7:Can I Date?

Chapter 7: Can I Date?

"Hey Max…." Nudge said as she walked into the living room where I was watching a movie. "Whatca doin?" she said, putting an innocent smile on her face.

"The answer is no." I said as I continued to watch the movie.

"No what?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no, Nudge." I said sternly.

"But Max….." she whined. And here it comes. "You don't-"

"Even know what it is yet, and you should really keep an open mind like we all did when the voice told you to do stuff." I finished for her. "Nudge, you've said that everyday for the last week. I don't know what it is that you want, and I don't care, the answer is no."

"But why not!? You don't even know what I'm gonna say!?" she shouted at me.

"First of all, don't you dare raise your voice to me." I said, standing up. "And second, it doesn't matter because you're still grounded for that fight." Last week, Nudge got into a fight with some other girl. Here's how that went.

_Flashback: Last Week_

"Hey, Crystal." Melissa called to Nudge. We were all standing by my locker after school, and were just getting ready to leave when she showed up.

"Hey Mel. What's up?" she asked.

"Did you hear what April said about you?"

"No. What?" she asked, worry clear in her voice.

"She said that you were ugly, have no fashion sense and that you need to go back to the hole you crawled out of."

"She said what!?" Nudge yelled. I could tell that her anger was growing, and decided that now would be a good time to step in.

"Whoa, easy there Nudge. Calm down." I said, grabbing her shoulders, and pulling her back a little.

"Nudge?" Melissa asked questioningly.

"Nickname." I said quickly, almost forgetting that we were supposed to be keeping a low profile.

"Oh. So anyway, I was walking down the hall when I heard her say all this and was shocked, and seriously pissed off, and I thought 'I have to find Crystal and tell her cause that's just not cool to talk about someone behind their back and to think that you're all tough just cause your too scared to say it to someone's face.' I mean, who does she think she is, talking about you like that, and-"

"Ok Melissa,I think she gets it." Iggy said, after finally pulling away from his little make-out session with Ella. "Jeez, now I can see how you two are friends. Neither of you ever shut up." He said, chuckling a little.

"Shut the hell up Iggy." Nudge said through her teeth. I was actually shocked by her language. It was usually Angel and Iggy I had to remind about that.

"Nudge." I warned.

"Where is she? Where the hell is that loud mouth slut?" She asked Melissa as she pulled out of my grip.

"Follow me." She said, running down the hall, Nudge not far behind.

"This won't end well." Fang said from behind me.

10 minutes later, we're all walking home, and I can't stop yelling at Nudge. "That was the stupidest thing you have ever done! You could have killed her! What, dare I ask, made you think it was a good idea to attract the gutter from the roof of the school, and hit her in the head!?"

"She deserved it. Her stupid friends tried to gang up on me!" she argued.

"Nudge, you've taken on an army of Flyboys, and been outnumbered on countless occasions, and you expect me to believe that you couldn't take on 4 teenage girls."

"Well…I don't know. I wasn't thinking about what was right or wrong. All I was thinking about was kicking her scrawny little butt."

"Yea, well you can have all the time in the world to think about it cause you're grounded until further notice."

"But Max-"

"Unless you want me to own yours, I don't wanna hear any butts."

_Flashback Ended._

"But you know that she started that. And this is really important. Please?" she begged, looking me straight in the eye. She was about to use the Bambi eyes, so I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Fine. Let's hear it. And you only get one try, so make it good."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. Ok. So Melissa overheard one of the guys in my class talking about how he was gonna ask me out. His name's Denim. He's really quite, and I've had a crush on him for a really long time. He's got these really long dreadlocks that make him look so hot, and then when he wears his sunglass, he looks like Lil Wayne, and that just make him even hotter! And he's on the swim team, and he has the best abs ever! Then-"

"Nudge, get to the point." I said, shaking my head.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Anyway, he asked me out on a date tonight, and I kinda…." She trailed off at the end.

"You kinda told him yes, before you came and asked me, right?"

"Yea…" she said, sheepishly and looking down at the ground.

"Well that's too bad cause the answer is still no."

"But-"

"No buts. Nudge, you're 11. You don't need to date, you're too young. And you're still grounded."

"So when can I date?"

"When you're 13."

"But Max, that's two years from now! That's not fair." She said, her voice starting to raise again.

"Remember what I said about that tone."

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry Nudge, but you're just too young."

"Fine." She huffed, and started up the stairs to her room. I hate being the bad guy, but come on people, she's 11! You all understand, right?

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Nudge trudged up the stairs, as her eyes started to water. She tried to hold her tears back, but had no luck once she got to the room she and Angel shared. She plopped herself down on her bed, and started to cry, smearing her make-up.

"Nudge, what's the matter?" Angel asked, concern clear in her voice. She was worried that Nudge may have been hurt, and needed her help. She climbed off her bed, and walked over to Nudge. She laid her hand on back, and slowly rubbed circles between her wings. "What happened?"

"Max won't let me go on out on a date tonight. She said it's cause I'm too young to be dating, but I don't think that's fair!" she said, sitting up.

Angel sat next to Nudge, wishing she could help, when an evil thought crept into her mind. She smiled a devious little smile and turned to Nudge, who was getting creeped out by the smile.

"Angel, why are you smiling like that?"

"Cause I know a way to get her to let you go."

"Really!? How!?" she asked, grabbing her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye.

"If I control her into saying yes, you're good to go."

"Yea, but then we're gonna both be screwed when I come back."

"Not if you go out, and come in through our window. Then, Max won't think that you went out, and we'll be all set!"

"Angel, you're an evil little genius!" Nudge cheered, hugging her.

**Max's POV**

"Max?" Nudge said, walking up to me. "Can I PLEASE go on my date?"

"N-" I was about to say no, but then I felt a sudden urge to say yes and to let her go.

"Sure." I said.

"Oh, Thank you!" she said, running back upstairs to her room.

"What was that all about? I thought you said she couldn't go?" Fang asked, sitting next to me on the couch.

"I did. Why? Did she say I said yes?"

"You just did." He said, eyeing me curiously.

"No I didn't."

"Yea you did. Like, 30 seconds ago."

"No, Fang, I didn't."

"Well then I must be losing it."

"You sure it wasn't Gazzy?"

"No. Him and Iggy went shopping with Dr. M and Ella. Max, are you feeling alright?"

"Yea. And I definitely remember saying no. I'm not gonna change my mind just like that. Unless…" I stopped as realization dawned on me. "Why those sneaky little twerps!" I said, jolting up from my spot on the couch.

"Max, are-"

"NUDGE! ANGEL!" I screamed, taking off up the stairs. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO, YOU'RE DEAD!" I could hear Fang laughing his butt off as the girls screamed for their poor little lives, and ran down the other flight of stairs that lead to the living room. _Yea, you'd better run if you know what's good for you! _I thought cause I knew Angel could hear me. "I'll teach you to control my mind!"

"I feel sorry for them." Fang said, flipping through the channels.

"Nudge, we're gonna have to go outside, and split up!" Angel cried.

"Even if we do, she has super speed. She'll still catch us."

"We have to! It's the only way either of us is gonna live long enough to see our next birthday!"

"Good point." She said, running through the door, and out into the back yard. "On three. One." And next thing you know, they split up. I didn't have time to think everything through, so I went after Angel, since she was closer, and I could probably found out where Nudge was going, and catch her later.

When Angel turned around and saw how close I was to her, she started flapping her wings as hard as she could. Too bad I turned on the super speed, and caught her. "No! Max, please don't kill me! I wanna live long enough to turn 8 next year!" she begged.

"Just wait til we get home. You are so gonna get it." I threatened. Soon as we landed, I grabbed her by the ear, and pulled her into the house. "Ow! Max, that really hurts." She complained.

"Shut it. Now sit." I order as we entered the living room. She took a seat next to Fang, and continued to look down at the ground. "How many times have I told you not to control people?"

"163." She said sadly.

"And so you thought it was a good idea to control me? And into letting Nudge do something I had already told her not to do."

"Yea, but-"

"But nothing Angel. I told you not to do something, and you not only disobeyed me, but you used it to do something wrong. And now, you're gonna be punished."

"You not gonna kill me, are you?" she asked, a frightened look in her eyes as she clung to Fang's sleeve.

"I was thinking about it, but then you'd get out to easily. Instead, you can't go to any of your school mate's party's for a month, not TV, I'm taking away all you toys, including Celeste, and you can't leave your room except for meals and to use the bathroom. For a whole month."

"NO!!!" she screamed and started balling her eyes out. This was my personal version of solitary confinement, and I had one made for each member of the flock. "You can't take Celeste! Anything but that!" she continued to cry. She turned to Fang for help. "Fang, don't let take Celeste from me. Please?" she begged.

"Sorry kiddo, but she's leader, and you broke the rules." He said, agreeing with me.

"Well, maybe we can lighten the sentence a little." I said, grabbing her attention.

"How!? I'll do anything to have Celeste back."

"Tell me everything you know about Nudge's date tonight."

5 hours later, I'm sitting in Angel and Nudge's room. Angel told Nudge she would leave the window open for her for when her date was over, so now I'm just chillin here on her bed. Just then, I saw Nudge flying toward the house in the distance. I smiled a little smile, and stood against the wall that the window was on.

As soon as she landed, she looked around the room, and into the hall. When she thought that the coast was clear, she turned around to close the window, but jumped when I closed it. "Hey Nudge." I said casually.

"Max!" She said, acting surprised. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yea. I know. So, how was your date?"

"What makes you think I went on a date?"

"Angel sold you out for so I would give Celeste back to her."

"That little twerp." She said under her breath. She let out a heavy sigh. "Ok. I'm sorry I had her control you. I just really wanted to go."

"That's fine. Cause now, you gotta deal with the repercussions. For the Next month, you're grounded. I'm taking away all your magazines, no TV, no birthday parties, and you can't leave this room expect for meal and the bathroom." As I started toward the door, I stopped and turned around. "Oh, and give me your cell phone."

"What!?" she said, clinging to it for dear life. Her eyes started to tear up like she had just lost her beloved pet or something. Jeez. You give these kids a couple nice things, and they turn into spoiled brats. "Ok." She said, defeated. She handed me the phone, and went back to sit on the bed.

"You'll get it back when you earn it. Was it worth it?"

"Yea." She said, smiling. "Yea, it was."

_**LOL. Ok, so the girls are in trouble…for once. Has anyone ever noticed that it's usually only Gazzy and Iggy that get in trouble? I decided to change it up a bit. I wanna thank everyone who reads my stories, and my new beta reader, Fax-Addict. She's awesome, and without her, the quality of this chapter would have been kinda bad. Not really bad, but still kinda bad.**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**Later!**_

_**-Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings **_


	8. Chapter 8:What the hell is this?

Chapter 8: What the hell is this!?

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Fang and Iggy were sitting and waiting patiently for the rest of the Flock to come outside so they could walk home as they did every day. They had just got back from gym class, and were talking quietly about what happened in the locker room just minutes ago.

"I can't believe he was just giving them out. He wasn't charging people for them or anything." Iggy said as he felt the small object he was holding in his hand.

"I know." Fang said, looking at the one in his hand.

"And can you believe how full of himself he was? 'I feel that it's my job as a Senior, to take care and look after all my Freshmen brethren, and to make sure that they are all prepared for any situation.' What a load." Iggy said with a snort.

"Seriously. Like either of us is really gonna need one of these any time soon." Fang said, stuffing it in his pocket.

"Yea." Iggy said, putting his in his pocket. "But…" he hesitated.

"But what?"

"If we know we're not gonna need them, then why did we get them anyway?" he said, looking down in deep thought.

"…Cause we were curious. We've never seen one before, and were curious as to what they were." Fang answer after of deep thought himself.

"Yea. Yea." Iggy agreed, placing a small smile on his face. "And even if we wanted to use them, Max and Ella would have our heads."

"Got that right. And could you imagine what Dr. Martinez would do if she ever found out that we were thinking that or that we even approached her daughters that way?"

Iggy started to roar with laughter as he thought about it. "She'd probably spay and neuter us while we were sleeping."

"Talk about scary." Fang said, laughing a little himself.

"What's so funny?"

Both turned to see Angel standing in front of them, holding Celeste in one hand, and Max's hand in the other.

"Nothing." Fang said, standing up and dusting himself off. "Guy stuff."

"Then I definitely don't want to know." She said with a smile.

Fang rolled his eyes at her little comment, and walked up and placed a long awaited, passionate kiss on her lips. "You're a real comedian, you that?" he said as they all started to walk home.

"I work with what you give me." She said with a smile. "So you're pretty affectionate a minute ago. What's up?"

"Nothing."

Angel giggled as she read his thoughts. "He missed you. He said he hates that you guys only have the first four periods together."

"Oh really?" Max said, trying not to laugh. "What else is he thinking?"

"Now he's thinking that I need to shut up, and get out of his head before- oh…" she said as realization finally dawned on her. "I'll be quiet now."

"Good." Fang said. After that, it was pretty quiet. Well as quiet as it could be for the Flock. Nudge was rambling on with Gazzy about what they were going to have for a snack when they got home, while Iggy and Ella were trailing fairly far back from the Flock. Max noticed this, and figured that they were stopping every couple of seconds for a make-out session.

"Hey lovebirds, either pick up the pace, or get a room." She called behind her. Everyone started laughing at the little exasperated gasped that came from behind them as Ella and Iggy realized she was talking to them.

They quickly caught up with the rest of the Flock. Both of their faces were red.

"Hey Ig," Fang said, nudging his brother, "you should fix your lipstick. It's a little smudged."

This caused the rest of the Flock, excluding Ella, to burst with laughter. Iggy quickly rubbed the remnants of Ella's lipstick from his mouth, and glared at Fang.

"Yea, yea. Laugh it up." He said. "You'll get yours." He said threateningly.

**Max's Pov**

Soon as we got home, I plopped myself on the couch next to Fang, and turned the TV on. I snuggled up to him, and laid my head on his shoulder. It was nice to just be able to enjoy a little alone time with my Fang. That's right, MY Fang. That means all you psycho bitches out there that think that he's your's, he's NOT!

Anyway, we were sitting there, just relaxing, when Fang lifted my chin, and pressed his lips against mine. We started kissing, but this wasn't his usual kissing. His kisses seemed….how do I put this…hungrier. Like when we kissed, he just kept wanting more and more. And I gladly gave it to him cause I was enjoying just as much, if not more, then he was.

I don't really know how long we kept this up, but let me say, it's pretty awkward when your mother walks in and see you and your boyfriend playing a full fledge game of tonsil hockey, accompanied with a little groping here and there.

"Ahem." She said, clearing her throat to get our attention. Fang and I looked at her, and let me say, I've never felt my face heat up as fast as it did right now. We quickly broke apart and acted as if we weren't just caught doing what we were doing.

"Um…hi Mom." I said nervously.

"Hello Max, Fang. So won your little game of tonsil hockey?" she asked, laughing.

"Um…we….yea." I didn't even know what to say.

"Why is it that both my teenage daughters feel to need to make-out with their boyfriends when I'm doing the laundry?" she asked herself. I guess Iggy and Ella are being a little overzealous too…

"Anyway, I'm doing laundry, so go change your clothes into something clean. Especially you Fang. Those jeans definitely need to be cleaned." She said, eyeing his pants. I took a quick look, and saw that they did indeed need to be washed.

"Right." He said, getting up from his spot on the couch, and heading to his room to change his pants.

"I swear, I don't know what I'm going to do with you girls." Mom said as she moved a strand of hair out of my face.

"Yea….sorry bout that. Guess it got a little heated." I said.

"I can see that. Just be careful Max. Don't anything you might regret."

Before I could even get over my shock of what she had just said, Fang came back. "Here you go." He said, handing her his jeans and an extra pair. "Iggy asked if you could wash his too."

"Ok. If anybody needs me, I'll be in the basement." She said, walking down the stairs.

I let out a little sigh as Fang sat back down next to me. "What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. But I would like to know, what was with the extra hungry kisses?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, confusion clear on his face.

"When we were kissing, I don't know…..it just seemed like…"

"Like what?"

"Like…you wanted more…like you wanted more than just kissing…if you get what I'm saying…"

Fang was silent for a couple of seconds as he thought about what I had just said to him. As I looked into his eyes, realization dawned on him. "Oh." He turned to me, and planted a soft kiss on my lips. "Sorry. I didn't even realize that I did that."

"It's ok." I said, smiling at him.

"Max, you know I would never pressure you into doing that. I plan on waiting until you're ready. I didn't really notice it until now, but I think I know why it was happening."

"Why?"

"Earlier today when Iggy and I got out of gym and where in the locker room, one of the seniors was talking about how he wanted to look out for the freshmen, and he was passing out…" he got this really uncomfortable look on his face.

"What Fang? What was he passing out?" I was really worried. "Was it drugs?" I swear, if he or Iggy took drugs….

"No…it was-" but he was suddenly cut short by the shreeching of a very angry parent, aka: Mom.

"FANG!!! IGGY!!!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs. "I want to see both of you in front of me, now!" she yelled from the kitchen.

Fang got a really scared look in his eyes as he rose from his seat on the couch. Iggy came charging down the stairs, Ella not far behind. I looked at Ella who had a confused look on her face. I got up off the couch, and followed them. I was just as curious as she was.

We all walked into the kitchen to see Mom standing there, arms crossed, face red, and a glare so deadly, it could make an Eraser pee their pants. "Sit." She commanded. Both complied without a second thought. She started to pace back and forth like she didn't know what to do. she finally stopped, and slammed both her hands down on the table. "I can't believe you two. I thought I could trust you, especially with my daughters, but after this, I don't know if I can even stand you to be around them."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Ella asked, worry in her voice. I could tell exactly what she was thinking. She was worried that Mom was going to say she couldn't see Iggy anymore. Not that that was going to stop them.

"Well, Ella, it seems that these two were planning something. I found these in their pockets." And let me tell you, I was shocked. There, in her hand, were two condoms. That's right, condoms. I didn't know what to say. I looked at Ella, who too was shocked. I then looked down at Fang.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me?" I whispered into his ear. He simply nodded. Now it all started to make sense. The way they were overly excited when we kissed them: it was a natural male reaction. I heard somewhere that when men go out and start looking for a girl to hook up with, they always carry condoms on them. When they find a girl, their main objective is to get laid, but that's only when they have a condom. If they don't, they won't try to get laid. That's must have been why. They had them, and their natural male instincts took over.

"I'm so angry, I don't even know what to say." Mom's rage filled voice brought me back to reality.

"Mom, it's ok. They weren't going to use them." I said, trying to calm them down. "Fang was trying to explain this to me earlier."

"What are you talking about Max?" she asked.

Five minutes later, Mom and Ella were laughing their butts off. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry boys. I didn't mean to freak out like that."

"It's ok." Iggy said. "We know it was just your motherly instincts taking over. I'm just glad this all got cleared up before anything happened would have cost us."

"Ditto." Fang added as I sat on his lap.

"Well I'm glad to see that you were curious, but next time, just come talk to me about it. I would have been more then glad to get you boys some, so long as you don't plan on using them for anything….disapproving." she said, eyeing all of us this time.

"Mom!" Ella shouted, her face turning red.

She started laughing, "Ok, ok. I'm going to finish the laundry. Iggy, can you get dinner started soon?"

"Sure." He said, getting up and looking for the pot and pans. She nodded and walked down the stairs. Once she was gone, I walked over to the other side of the table, and picked up the condoms.

"Max, what are you doing with those?" Ella asked, giving me a devious little smile.

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to her, handing her one. "I think it's best if we keep these away from the boys."

"Good idea," she said giggling a little. "All though…"

"Although, what?" Iggy asked.

"Maybe, we can put these to good use some time," she said seductively as she moved in close, and pressed her body against him. She then planted a soft, little, light kiss on his lips, and his jaw line. Iggy's face turned an instant red, and he looked like he was going to break out in a sweat.

Fang started laughing at Iggy's little…disposition. "Yea." I said. Fang instantly turned around to look at me. "Maybe…" I said, straddling him, "we could." I said in a low, seductive whisper into his ear before I got up, and kissed his cheek. Ella and I left, laughing as we went up to our room.

"You actually gonna keep it?" she asked me.

I had to think for a couple of seconds before, "Yea. I think I will. You?"

"Yea. Like I said, maybe I could put it to good use some time." She answered with a smile.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Fang and Iggy hadn't moved since the girls had left the room.

"Fang?" Iggy called.

"Yea?"

"Those girls are devious, crafty, sexy devils." He said, facing the counter.

"Yea. They are." Fang answered.

"Hey, why are you still sitting in here, anyway?" he asked.

"I can't really walk around right now."

"Boner?"

"Yea. You?"

"Yea. Boy, this is awkward." Iggy said, nodding his head up and down a little.

"Tell me about it." Fang muttered.

_**And that's the end of the chapter. Hope you liked it, cause I sure as hell did. I was laughing so hard when I wrote this, especially the last part. I had stopped after the Dr.M went back downstairs, but figured that it's best to end on something funny. What's even funnier, one of my friends actually went through something like this. His girlfriend found a condom in his wallet, and she actually straddled him like Max, and he couldn't get up cause of that. It was super funny.**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**Later!**_

_**-Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings**_


End file.
